<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sarad by Adsdragonlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781286">Sarad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover'>Adsdragonlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker is a Dumbass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din djarin is a sap, Din doesn’t pay attention, Flowers, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Like he’s honestly really sappy, Luke Skywalker is a Gay Mess, M/M, Not actually relevant, Pre-Relationship, Soft Boys, but he always needs a hug so, literally just fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin isn’t paying attention, and Luke finds out one of the reasons why. </p><p>Just fluff tbh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker is a Dumbass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sarad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sarad; Mando’a for flower/bloom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke is halfway through retelling the story of the time R2 got eaten on Dagobah when he abruptly realizes that Din is no longer paying attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably would’ve noticed it sooner had he not been so invested in telling the story, so he trails off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not gonna let Din get off that easy though, so as he continues he adds complete bantha shit details to call Din out on not paying attention. And for fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then R2 exploded from inside the swamp monster and came flying out it’s body,” Luke says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din nods half-attentively, gaze seemingly locked in Grogu’s direction. “Sure. I’ve done that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke pauses, mouth slightly ajar in confusion, “What? No, Din, I made that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s helmeted head turns to face him now, “Alright. But I’ve done that. Killed a krayt dragon like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke raises an impressed eyebrow and he whistles lowly. “Wow. You still weren’t paying attention though,” he accuses lightly, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din looks back over at Grogu, who comes waddling over with a flower clutched in each tiny hand. “Sorry,” he says to Luke, accepting the flowers Grogu offers him with a gentle touch. “I was just wondering which flower would look best on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Din reaches over and gently tucks the ombré rusty orange and yellow colored flower Grogu had given him behind Luke’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s heart stops as his face heats up, and he stares at Din, who looks back at him contemplatively. “I was right,” Din decides after a moment, and Luke can barely breathe, much less respond. “The orange brings out your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is spared from having to respond by Grogu’s coo for attention. Din looks back over at his son, and it’s so clear how much he loves him even through the beskar armor. “He’s hungry,” Din states, scooping up the child and standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unsurprising,” Luke says, finally managing to regain his ability to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din chuckles, and the warm sound sends a pleasant trill down Luke’s spine. “You’re right about that. The little womp rat’s always hungry.” He turns to leave the grassy clearing they’d been resting with Grogu in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon, Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s gone, and Luke is alone. Carefully, he reaches up and gently brushes his fingertips over the flower petals. They’re soft and impossibly delicate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Luke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiles to himself as he admits that maybe he really is crushing on the Mandalorian as hard as Leia teasingly says he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why else would a simple flower make him feel this </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s smile grows as he stands to head back to his place here on Yavin-4, stopping to pick flowers as he goes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you liked this! </p><p>It was originally gonna be longer, I was planning on maybe making it a 5+1 of times Din was distracted thinking about Luke, and one other time... something else happened, I guess. But this part was too cute and I kind of like it as a stand-alone. Who knows though, I might continue it as a series. </p><p>I was sucked into hyperobsessing over Star Wars instead of being a casual fan by a lightsaber thirst trap on tiktok. *Sigh*. This is the way.</p><p>I loved writing this though and these two are really cute. If you have any requests or just wanna say hi, I’m on Tumblr as Adsdragonlover (same as here, obviously.)</p><p>Peace out and may the force be with you.</p><p>And please comment. 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>